Don't Forget
by Firniswin
Summary: Co authored:Firniswin & Linwen AU When Aragorn suddenly leaves after a dear friend's tragic death. Legolas, Alede (OC), and Arwen must go find him. But will they find him in time?
1. Default Chapter

Forget me not  
  
By Firniswin and Linwen  
  
A/N: OK! I am so excited because this is my first LotR co-authored fic! I did one with Pirates of the Caribbean called Piracy, but as a lot of you know, that is not finished yet, and may not be finished for a lone while. I am kinda in the middle of a few things. But if you like, my friend Vernier is writing also, in her style. So look up Piracy on Fanfiction.net and you might find it.   
  
Also we do not own most of these characters…..the ones you do not know or have not heard of before…..those are our characters, and we would be happy if you would ask before thinking to use them. Otherwise, if you have heard of the characters, they are most likely not ours.  
  
Please forgive us any grammatical mistakes, or names spelled in correctly. My friend Linwen is not very familiar with LotR . But I think she has most of them down, and she has read FotR and is continuing onto TTT. I will do my best to correct any names that she may spell wrong. But remember I am impatient and imperfect, so we will try our best.  
  
And believe it or not, this idea started out with the movie The Lion King, I just got the special edition, and had a great idea. Along with Linwen, who helped a lot.   
  
Oh and before we start, this story has NO ties with any of my other stories! None what so ever! I may later one make it part of my rapidly growing collection, but as of now, it is a very long vignette.   
  
I think that is all, oh and we will try to include elvish translations. But some we may forget.   
  
Please read and review! And be positive, but if you need to correct us….be kind. J We are but young little [cough] hooligans [cough] ones, and would not want our spirits wounded.   
  
Oh and last but not least, if you read and kindly review our story. One of us will try and read and review yours. I try to do that each time, but if none of your stories appeal to me…..I will sincerely try and read it. But if I can not do not make it a bad mark on me. I get distracted easily and do not have many things I like. So thanks! And enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Can't Let Go  
  
_________________________  
  
One more mile till I rest  
  
I have put myself through this rigid test  
  
But the mile has never ended  
  
No distance has been gained  
  
I do not see the greatness I wanted to obtain  
  
- Audio Adrenaline   
  
___________________________  
  
  
  
The sun was setting behind the mountains, there blue and white tops covered in a beautiful gold. Above, in the cobalt sky, the stars peeked from there resting places. They twinkled, trying to bring comfort to those who had none, but Aragorn son of Arathorn had no comfort.   
  
The young ranger raced through the trees and bushes in the forest, jumping logs and sprinting away from up coming trees.  
  
Tears ran down his cheeks and mixed with the last rays of the dying sun.   
  
The man let out a raged sob as he tripped a log and fell hard to the muddy ground.   
  
The muck splashed in his face, and all over his tired body.   
  
'I have to get away.' he thought, as the last strength in his emotionally worn out body pulled him up out of the messy mud. He continued on, trotting at first, then faster, and faster. Faster till he had no time nor mind to look for the right direction.   
  
He ran ever on, he did not care where he went right now. He just had to get away.   
  
Strider gulped back the tears as he trekked onward through the forest, his silver gaze scanning the ground for a certain herb.   
  
He turned his head to see the sun dip farther down near the mountains. The order echoing oddly in his ears.  
  
"Hurry Aragorn, or Mithdil will die!" it echoed, ringing and he remembered.   
  
The sight of his friend upon the bed, pale and dying. The sight of his fever flushed cheeks and his cries of pain.  
  
Mithdil was his best human friend, the only friend that he had within twenty miles.   
  
He had named the younger man Mithdil, because he so wanted to be like Aragorn. He had wanted to be a ranger. He wanted it more than anything, saving the lives of others, that was what he had told Estel.   
  
So since the boy was far to young, he had given him an elvish name. Mithdil, roughly meant "Gray ranger"  
  
The boy had taken the term a bit literally in Aragorn's opinion when he had told his mother that from then on he would only be wearing gray.  
  
To cut his mother some slack, the ranger had given his best friend a suit of gray, it was the color that rangers normally wore and of the same make.  
  
Mithdil ad loved this, and worn it only when Aragorn came.   
  
So Strider kept his promise, that he would do all he could to find the herb that Mithdil so needed. It was a rare thing, this herb. And a strange sickness that Mithdil had caught. It was like the flu, but not so. It made the victim unable to eat or sleep. Whatever they ate did not stay down long. And with this, there body just became weaker and weaker till nothing was left but an empty shell.   
  
As the sun began to dip farther down into the crimson sky, the man's keen eyes rested on what he had been looking for all along. He dropped down to one knee, pulling out his elven dagger, he touched the tip of the plant and jumped slightly when he felt small spikes inject into his skin.   
  
It hurt so horribly he almost cried out.   
  
But he had to get the herb, so he switched to his gloved hand and grabbed the herb with the gloved hand and cut with the other.   
  
Finally he stowed the herb in his pack and began to run at full speed back in the direction he had come.   
  
Strider stopped a moment as he felt the sting renew in his fingers. But decided to ignore them, and kept going on. Trying to run from his problems.  
  
He stopped at the door, in the cottage was his friend.   
  
He knocked and the door was opened by Mithdil's mother. Her eyes were horrible red and puffy, her cheeks pale as snow.   
  
She stepped aside and watched as Aragorn entered, he looked to the bed where Mithdil lay, unmoving. Not even drawing breath.   
  
As he stepped closer, he saw the boy had a blue tinge to his skin, the man stepped back as tears flooded his senses.   
  
"No," he whispered as a sob broke the air. "No, I-I, no. I am too late."   
  
Morael , Mithdil's mother, put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, but Aragorn shook it away.   
  
"You can not help what happened Strider." she whispered.  
  
Estel only backed away, he quickly turned and fled through the door. No one bothered to go after him, he would get over it they said. They had before.  
  
His breath came out in short ragged gasps as he passed the path that led to Imladris. He would not go back.   
  
His heart weighed down in his chest and he did not feel as if he could face anyone. Not his father, his brothers, not even Arwen.   
  
He raced through the bushes, as he did he passed the last path to Rivendell, making all clear. He would not go home. 


	2. Mirkwood

A/N: Hello again. Ok, did I mention this story is AU? I hope so. I meant to. Oh well. 

Hey _Grumpy, _ nice to hear from you again. J Sadly, I can not tell you where Aragorn is off to because it would slightly ruin the story. But I can reveal how old he is…..he is about 21 or 22. Somewhere around those ages. Thanks for the kind review. Hope you like this chapter. 

Ok, so here is the next chapter, but considering that this story is finished and the chapters are so bloody short, I will try and post more often.

Thanks to those who review kindly, no thanks to those who flame. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Mirkwood

"He what?!" Legolas asked, surprise ringing in his voice. "How long ago did he leave?" Legolas asked, as he walked towards the big doors of the palace, Elladan and Elrohir in tow.

"A week ago at the most." Elrohir said, as he exchanged a look with Elladan.

As all three elves mounted their steeds, Elrohir and Elladan following Legolas down the rode to Lorien.

~~~*~~~

Alede looked down from the trees where she had stayed for several nights, keeping watch with Haldir, and some of the other guards.

The sounds of horses hooves came to her ears and she readied her bow.

The voices of Elrohir, Elladan and Legolas came to her, and she let the arrow sing through the air, embedding it's self in a tree near to Legolas.

He looked up, but could not see where the arrow had come from. Alede let out a laugh as she droped down one of the silver laters and begun to climb down.

A wide grin appeared on Legolas's face, as Alede came over to them, she was dressed as one of the guards, but she looked somewhat out of place in the beautiful wood.

"What brings you to fair Lorien?" She asked. "But I guess that can wait till we get inside Lorien..." Alede said, a smirk on her lips. 

Haldir came down from the tree, a small smile crossing his face once he saw the three elves.

"Haldir, take their horses, I will take them into Lorien." Alede said, her eyes kind.

Haldir nodded, "Brennil nin [My lady]." Haldir said, as he took the rains of the three horses.

"Haldir you have not called me that in...a millenia, and please do not start now." Alede said, a smile appearing on her face, and a smile was returned in response from Haldir. 

Presently she turned back to the three elves, and led them away, and to the rope bridge.

~~~*~~~

"He what?!" Alede exclaimed, worry showing in her deep eyes.

"That reply sounds so familiar." Elladan said, giving a his twin a wry grin.

"Will you come with me to get him?" Legolas asked, his silver-blue eyes pleading with Alede's light blue ones.

"_Ye, _of course I will." Alede said, her eyes gleamed with kindness.

"To go get whom?" Arwen asked appearing what seemed like out of no where.

Elrohir and Elladan turned, to see their sister standing right behind them.

"Aragorn has run away." Elrohir said, Arwen's eyes held a look of horror and surprise.

"I am going with you." Arwen said firmly.

~~~*~~~

On the day of their departure, it had started to rain softly, a mist thin mist hung over the travelers.

"Elrohir, Elladan, you are not coming with us." Legolas and Alede said unison.

"But...But..." Elrohir started to say something, but then stopped, and nodded his head.

"You have to go back to Rivendell." Alede said softly, her light blue eyes meeting both of the twins.

"Good luck." Elladan said, as he and Elrohir turned their steeds around and started on their long journey home to Rivendell.

Alede watched them for a few seconds before turning her mind back to the journey that lay before them.

__

'This is not going to be easy' Alede thought.

TBC~

Next Chappie 'll be here soon. 


	3. Identity

****

Hey all, sorry it took so long. Linwen had to remind me to post. I am like Dori from Finding Nemo when it comes to memory. [shrugs] Anyway, onto the lovely reviews. 

Thanks _Arwen-Evenstar2!!!! I am very proud that you like it. I am sure Linwen would say the same. But since I do the author notes, that is kinda not possible. But thanks!!!!! Hope you like this._

Thanks _Ymmas Sirron_!!!! I am so glad you liked it!!!! Always look forward to your reviews.

Ok. Well I guess that is all. My reviews are in jumbles and I can not find anymore for this, so I hope I got you all. If I did not, sorry, truly I am. You can try reviewing this time and maybe it will work better. J 

Enjoy!!! No Flames!!!!! Only correctional criticism please.

Chapter 3

Identity

______________________

**__**

Landed in the middle of a dessert

And I'm wondering why what keeps me alive

When the water I drink and the air that I breathe is dry

- Zoegirl

_____________________________

Aragorn whimpered as a tight locking pain took hold of his stomach. He starred at the haze ahead. 

The dust rolled across the bare plains, his own ragged breaths echoing in the dry world around him.

He could see nothing, nothing for miles and miles.

The course wind hit his face and scratched at his eyes. The hot wind bit at his face and ground into his scrapes. 

"Who's there?!" a voice called from the sandy haze. Aragorn tried to answer, but each time he felt the breath sucked from his very lungs.

He tried to speak but every breath beat against his torso like a fiery ball of unbearable pain. 

The mortal tried one more time to speak back, but could not, as his vision cleared he saw he was surrounded by houses and walls. 

But that was the last thing he saw, his mind escaped him and his knees buckled. He fell to the dusty ground in a heap. 

The last words that reached his dying hearing was a beautiful maiden. 

"Sir! Lesier, get papa!" 

All his senses failed and he was left to a complete darkness.

"Gwen! Get me some cold water!"

"Yes mama."

"Lesier?!"

"Yes marm?!"

"Get pa!" 

Aragorn moaned as something freezing cold was placed upon his forehead. It felt nice to his unnaturally hot skin.

"Shhh. Your alright. Just hold on youngling." The voice was sweet, but hoarse with many years of life. It seemed kind, but at the same time seemed that the being who was tending to him could become nasty at any moment.

"Can ya' open your eyes?" 

Strider complied, he opened the silver eyes to see an older woman standing over him. She was stout and had a short build. Her eyes were bright, and the amber color matched her apron and dress. She had gray and white hair, it shined in the morning sun. 

"Welcome hun', how are you feeling?" she asked kindly.

Aragorn looked around nervously, nothing around him was at all familiar. 

The walls were of a cream color. The window sills made of oak, and the furniture was made of oak too. 

"Where am I?" his mind began to reel, and he caught his breath.

"Easy, we almost lost you last night. Calm yourself child." 

His eyes met the amber and he took a deep, uneven breath.

"Well, you are in Minas Tirith. My husband, Deollyn's home. You have been very sick." she smiled and looked over her shoulder as her daughter came in. 

The young mortal looked up and looked at the girl, she was about nineteen, with beautiful long black hair. It reached to a little above her hips and was tightly kept in a perfect braid. Small strands fell out from the sides. Her eyes sparkled like the stars and her irises were deep blue. 

"Arwen?" he whispered looking at her with wide eyes. He looked down in confusion. 'Who is Arwen?' he looked at his hands, one was lightly wrapped in a cool cloth, the other was rough. 'Who am I?"

The maiden came over to him, a smile upon her face. 

"What is your name?" she asked searching the silver eyes, he only starred a moment before the question reached him. 

"Who am I?" he repeated, but that was changed a moment later when he frowned in deep confusion. "I-I don't know." 

At that moment Lesier entered, and Estel raised flustered eyes on the seven-year old boy. 

"That is my brother." Gwen commented softly as Aragorn watched the young boy. He seemed smart for his age, and oddly tall. He had inquisitive amber eyes and soft dark brown hair. "He is shy." she whispered.

"But enough about him, we have a serious problem on our hands." Gwen looked up at her mothers words. 

"Danlea." the mother looked up to see her husband walk into the room and set eyes upon the young man that was sitting in the guest bed.

"Yes Deollyn?"

Deollyn was extremely tall for a mortal and had dark eyes. They were blue like his daughters, but they somehow seemed worried. He was dressed in the outfitting of a Gondorian captain. 

"I must go." he smiled at Estel. "I will see you in a few weeks. I am riding to Rohan on a mission and must speak with Theoden King." 

He eyed Aragorn with interest. He shook his head and smiled. 

The family sobered and watched as Deollyn shut the door behind him, all looked as if they might weep.

"What is wrong?" the ranger asked, confused at this sudden change in emotion. It seemed everything was new to him right now, he could not even remember his name. 

Gwen smirked sadly and wiped a forlorn tear from her eye. 

"It is just, father always just suddenly has to leave. And being in the military, who knows what could happen to him." she let her body succumb to the ragged sobs.

"I am sorry. I did not mean-" but Aragorn was interrupted as Danlea shook her head and brought her big comforting arms around Gwen. 

"No, do not apologize. It is not of your doing. In fact you are rather lucky that he is in the army. You were in a lot of trouble when Gwen found you." 

"What do you mean?"

"You do not remember? Gwen went outside, she was supposed to meet the stewards son, Denethor. But Denethor got to the fountain first, he found you leaning, barely hanging on." 

"But no matter, you rest now. You look weary, and are still weak. I will bring you up some food later and I want you to eat it all! Lord only knows how you got so lean."

Strider looked down at his lithe frame. It seemed normal to him, but then again he was rather bony for a mortal. He considered why that was. He shrugged, all he knew was it sounded good to him.

By now Gwen had fallen asleep, she was comfortably leaning against the young ranger's leg and a smile was upon her face. 

Aragorn yawned and stretched as the wonderful realm of sleep blew away and color reappeared to his world. 

He was feeling much better than he had the previous day. 

The sun shined clear yellow through the open window and outside the birds sang merry songs. 

Aragorn carefully slid his legs from under the sheets and walked to the window. The cold floor made shivers run up his spine. 

The sun crept in warming patterns along all the angles in his not fully angular features. The warm glow played on the beautiful white night shirt that he wore, he looked at it with a new interest and saw the beautiful beads that lined the collar.

Slowly he brought his hand out of the window and whispered in a beautiful cavalcade of flowing sounds. His tongue seemed to already know the letters, he did not really know what he was saying, but it did not matter. 

The wind brushed his hair and the small scratch of little bird claws danced upon his arm. 

He brought his arm in and looked at the little beast that had landed upon his hand. 

It was Small and bright blue, black patches marred the rims of it's eyes and it blinked up at him. 

He turned around carefully and walked back to the bed. 

Sitting himself upon the bed he layed back against the many pillows, he watched the little bird and smiled brightly. 

"_Well my friend, it seems you are quite alone and confused, as am I." _he whispered in the interesting tongue. 

The bluebird chirped and hopped upon the man's stomach. 

Estel closed his eyes, tired of being flustered by all the confusion in his new life he decided that it would be less of a confusion to merely sit upon the bed and not wake up.

Footsteps down the hall alerted him that someone was coming his way. He did not care, he was content to play with the approaching person. 

Aragorn slowed his breathing and stilled his fidgeting fingers. 

The door creaking to his left alerted his senses of the person entering, he could tell from the sounds in the boards that it was a woman, she was not heavy and very slim. 

"Sir?" the low voice floated to his ears.

Seeing he must still be asleep she smiled and walked forward. As she came closer, she could see upon the rumpled sheets and quilts was a little beast. It was a bird. 

It chirped at the sight if her and became rather fearful. 

Feeling this tension Aragorn opened his eyes and touched the little creature gently.

It sobered and hopped onto his finger, he smiled and looked up into the deep blue eyes. 

"Sir? I was only um…." she averted her eyes and held up the tray that was filled with bread, cheese, and fruit. "I brought you some food, mama said you were probably hungry." 

"I am fine." the words were tinged with pain and she quietly sat on the bed, setting the tray on a table.

"What is your name? I can not keep calling you sir." she looked over at his old clothes that were drying on a chair near the window. 

He sighed and rolled his eyes, carefully bringing the little bird up to his chest and ruffling the feathers.

"I know not…..nor do I know my origin, my home, or family. I do not know how I can call birds and calm animals or how I came here." he bit his lip and smiled as the bird looked up at him again with big eyes.

"Well, then…" she looked at her chore clothes and brushed off the dust. "The Rohirrim are good with horses, maybe you are from Rohan. Though." She looked at his complexion and sucked in a breath through her impish grin. "You do not look like one from Rohan. I know a bit of the Rohannian tongue. How about I name you in there tongue?" She waited patiently until he nodded, the dark unruly locks going forward with the motion of his head.

"Hmmmm….." she though a moment and looked at the small bluebird. "I will name you…" she looked at Aragorn once more and for a moment, she became entranced with his eyes. They were so true, so kind. 

"Yes?"

"Oh!" her cheeks became red but she shook the color away. "Thorongil!" she concurred with a very convincing nod. "That alright?"

Aragorn had to repeat the name a few time. "Thorongil……Thorongil…." 

He nodded and smiled. "I suppose that will have to suffice. I mean it is better than sir." he laughed lightly and she smiled, taking back up the tray and put it in his lap.

"Now eat! Mother will have my head if you do not eat." 

"Then what?" Aragorn asked as he picked up a piece of bread. 

"We will go on a walk, I am sure you a sick of this house." She spread her arms out for emphasis. 

"Alright." 

Gwen stood up to leave but she was stopped when a small voice came to her ears and she turned her head. 

"Gwen?"

"Yes Thorongil?" she spoke the name smiling.

"I know this sounds a bit daft, but may I call you Arwen?"

Gwen smiled and nodded. "Yes, I would be honored." 

Aragorn blushed and went back to eating, he felt quite hungry. He gave the bluebird a small piece of fruit and watched as the maiden closed the door, leaving him to eat quietly and ponder his identity.

TBC~

Ok, so that is all she wrote. Hehe. Anyway, I gotta post this now! So see ya all later. Well I won't see you, oh well I might but I would never know it. Um….anyway, read your reviews later!! Adios! Namarie!! Goodbye!!! And if I knew anymore languages I would say it in those. J   



	4. Traveling to Gondor

Chapter 4

To Minas Tirith

_________________________________________________

**__**

Even in the darkest night, I know I'll be all right. The world is bound to change, but You always stay the same. 

~_Zoegirl_

______________________________________________

Alede looked over at Legolas and Arwen, all three travelers were silent as they rode upon their steeds.

It had turned from the end of summer in to the brisk winds of fall so suddenly the companions were surprised, that the month had flown by.

The ranger was hard to track in spite of Legolas and Alede's skills.

Alede spurred her horse Runya to a canter, Arwen soon also spurring her own horse forward.

Arwen slowed her steed and moved closer to Alede's.

"Can I ask you something?" Arwen asked, hesitantly.

"Yes." Alede answered.

"Are you and Legolas...." Arwen's voice trailed off. Alede let out a sigh, she had known one day this would come up.

"I have seen you and Legolas, and I can tell there was, is something still there." Arwen said, looking over at Alede, the maiden's long dark hair blew in the silent wind, and her light blue eyes stared off, like she was not there but in a dream, a memory from years passed.

"We were...we were..." Alede said searching for the right words, before she told of what had happened between her and Legolas.

Alede looked up into Legolas's silver-blue eyes.

Legolas brushed aside Alede's dark tresses, and took her chin and pulled her face into his, slanting his mouth over her's.

Her hands lay flat against his chest. She pulled away and stared up into the elf's silver-blue eyes.

"I love you." She whispered before they pulled back into another kiss.

His arms wrapped about her waist, and her arms curled up and about his neck.

They pulled away.

"I love you." Legolas said, a smile playing on his face as he watched her.

"I love you too." Alede said smiling before placing a tender kiss on his lips.

Alede shook her head, finishing the tale, and chasing away the memory.

"But in the end, I walked away from it, I knew I wouldn't be able to live up to the expectations that people would have for me. I am not what some would call a *princess*, and I would have probably brought disgrace to Legolas in the end." Alede said, a tear appeared in the corner of her eye but she blinked it away, those were not all the reasons she had decided not to marry the prince, and to walk away from it.

But she couldn't face those problems at the moment. She had to keep thinking about the task at hand.

The white moon rose in the sky as they rode, and the silver stars blinked against their black back ground, a strong wind started to blow, but the three travelers did not seem to notice.

They rode all night, and into the following morning before they had to rest.

But the rest was vary short and before they knew it, they were back on their steeds, Legolas and Alede trying to find any traces of what road Aragorn might have taken, they finally found traces of him, leading to Minas Tirith.

After a few more days, the white walls of Minas Tirith rose before them, but only 20 or so miles from them.

"What are we going to do?" Alede asked no one in particular.

"Do about what?" Arwen asked.

"About our appearances." Legolas said, taking out a ranger's coat he had taken along and slipped it on, then pulling his golden hair back.

"Now what could I do..." Arwen said thinking aloud.

"I think if you keep your hair over your ears it might not be a problem, but just incase you had better ware a cloak." Alede said.

"I think I can pass for a normal mortal...." Alede thought aloud.

"You will," Legolas said. "You look enough like a human. Lets just hope no one sees the elf side of you." Legolas said, a grin appearing on his face.

"Why do you have to pester me so?" Alede asked, her head half cocked, trying to conceal the traces of a smile, but in the end lost the battle.

"I am your friend, it is my duty." Legolas said, the grin on his face widening.

~~~*~~~

The large gates of Minas Tirith rose before them, they opened for the travelers, and the threesome made their way into the great city. They had sent the horses home a few hours before.

They attracted some curious stars from some people that passed them, but other then that no one seemed to notice the two elves and half elf in their midst.

One particular group of people attracted all three's attention and they moved closer to the group.

"Yes, he's been here for a few weeks now." Then another one said, "Yes he's staying with Deollyn and his family, a ranger fellow I believe." And then yet another said, "I think they found him over by the fountain in the middle of town."

Alede, Arwen, and Legolas exchanged looks before heading for the fountain, whence reaching it, they sat down on a stone bench that was placed near to it.

"Arwen." A familiar strong voice came to Arwen's pointed ears, Arwen looked up, and her eyes narrowed.


	5. Who are they?

****

Hello again!

Ok _Frisha_! Here is your update!!!!!

Yes _Ymmas Sirron_! Arwen is rather jealous. Hehe, we will see more of that before this is ended.

Ok! Enjoy! No flames please!

Chapter 5

A world of pain

Arwen looked up her eyes narrowed as she looked at the man that was but seven feet away from her. 

He was smiling broadly and placing a beautiful flower in a young woman's jet black hair. She was laughing and holding his other hand. 

Raw loathing poured into the elf maiden's heart and she snarled, making Legolas look up at her. 

Aragorn brushed the girl's cheek. "_Meleth nin _Arwen." He whispered, and tickled her ear with loving whispers in the beautiful foreign tongue. 

She could understand none of these words, but the real Arwen understood every single one.

Legolas and Alede only starred at their confused friend a moment. 

Aragorn surely was not acting himself. 

"Why you?!" Arwen got up from her seat by the fountain and walked hurriedly over to where the young man was still clueless with his beloved.

Stopping in front of the two, her form towering above both. She brought her fair hand out and brought it swiftly across his cheek. 

He fell back in confusion, only looking up at the cloaked woman. He rubbed his hurting face and looked up into the dark cloak. 

Gwen became infuriated, she stepped forward and brought her hand up and struck the hood. 

The elven cape fell back and she gasped as she looked at the beautiful elven maiden with wide frightened eyes. 

Arwen was about to lunge at the young man that was lying on his back and propped up by his elbows. But two arms stopped her and she let out a yelp as the rough hands pulled her backwards.

"_Alede. I think it is time to leave now_." Legolas whispered in elvish from beneath his own dark cloak. Alede nodded in satisfaction and pulled Arwen back with her. 

She let Legolas take hold of the angry elf maiden and grabbed Aragorn's hand, hauling him up and looking at him with a searching gaze. 

"Strider?" She asked, but the man only stepped backwards in fear that this woman would smack him also. 

She saw the tears trail down his confused cheeks and went to wipe one away, but he flinched and turned round on his heel. 

He jetted off in the direction of the stables, he did not know what he would find there, but it had to be better than the nagging feeling in his mind and the stinging in his cheek. 

"No wait!" Alede leapt after him but was stopped by another hand. She looked at the one who held her. 

It was Legolas, his hood was down and his beautiful blonde locks spilled across his strong shoulders. He coughed and let go of her before turning to Gwen, who stood dumfounded. 

"I am sorry miss. I did not mean to scare your friend. You see we are looking for one of much his own looks. Does he have a name that I might know?" Legolas smiled and nodded his head in the direction of the barn.

"How dare you!" a looked of hatred and confusion came over her own face and she clenched her teeth.

"Please." Alede grabbed Gwen's arm and looked at her pleadingly. 

Gwen's face softened, but it did not loose the steel bight that scarred them most. 

"I named him Thorongil. I know not of any other name. He was found by Denethor, the stewards son." she looked at the barn that sat down the street. " Excuse me! I must go!" she broke away from them and ran from the two travelers. 

~_~

Aragorn let the tears fall from his eyes, he did not care. He could not feel them, all he could feel was the horrible aching in his heart when the pictures flashed through his mind. 

The pictures were of all type of folk, but what confused him most were the images of the dark haired maiden that had slapped him and the other woman, a mortal or so she looked, like himself. 

The other figure that had been there had been cloaked and he could not see the face. 

He let the fierce sobs continue to attack his body, he retched miserably as a sickening pain passed through his stomach. 

He had forgotten that he was still not totally well. 

His hand began to ache and lifted it up to look at it through tear streaked eyes. 

It was a bit red in spots with blood, but mostly white and clean. 

He brought the arm to his chest as it began to ache. 

A sudden pounding in his ears alerted him to someone's approach. 

He detected that they were light in build and not very old. They seemed energetic and young.

Aragorn sucked back the emotions and listened to the soft footfalls as they entered the barn. 

The light whisper of the straw against feet alerted him that they were in the barn. 

He snuggled back against the pile of hay and whispered elvish to the bark brown mare that was nuzzling him reassuringly. His whispers were so light, that they were not heard by the other. 

"Thorongil?" the voice was that of Gwen's. She seemed in panic and he could sense the tears in her voice. 

He did not answer. He quieted all but his breathing as he stroked the horse's muzzle.

"Thorongil? Who were those people?" Gwen's voice asked. Aragorn could hear her soft footfalls against the hay coming closer.

"Please come into my sight." Gwen pleaded, her deep blue eyes scanned the room around her.

Aragorn sighed, he did not want to cause her anymore panic, but he did not want to face her yet.

He wiped at his eyes, and stood silently too his feet.

"I am here Gwen." Aragorn said. Gwen turned in his direction and wiped away crystal tears of her own.

"Thorongil." She breathed as she walked towards him.

Her deep blue eyes meeting the silver ones.

"Who were those people?" She asked, repeating her question from before.

"I don't know." Aragorn said, he looked down at Gwen.

"I don't know." He said again. 

Gwen dropped her gaze to the floor, but then looked back up at Aragorn.

"We should probably be getting home." Gwen said, taking the ranger's hand.

"Yes." He said, as they moved towards the barn door, towards the home had known for several months now.

****

TBC~

Ok, anyway, so hope you liked this. I know you all wanted more of "I Thought I Knew You", but I told Linwen I would update this over two days ago, and she was probably feeling rather ticked at me. 

So! I will update that soon, there will be about two chapters. Then we will get onto the story after that. The next story has less action and is more of a romance/drama between Legolas and Lingwen. But there are some twists, so should be pretty exciting, considering she does not know that he or Aragorn is alive. 

Anyway! Hope you liked this and I will be quite happy to receive ANY good reviews. Thanks!!!! No Flames!!!!!


	6. The Night Cap Inn

****

I know this chapter is very short. Please forgive us, Linwen actually wrote this part of the story the chapters from now on are most likely going to be quite short. But seeing as how I am the one with the account on ff.net and the more sociable *Snickers*, I will still be doing the question answering and author note writing. 

And yes, One Heart Lost will be coming out soon, I am almost done with the first chapter. J should be pretty good, at least I hope so. Anyway, here goes the answering, enjoy chapter 6 and please. And be kind, we would appreciate it. Thank you.

Well _Ivy_Sapphire_Lady of the elves, _I hope that is spelled right. J I am horrible at spelling all these interesting and beautiful names. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy!!!!

Yes _Roccovende_ it makes me want to scream too. Even though I partially wrote the story, kinda odd thing to think of. *Shrugs* Anyway, hope you like this installment and the next one should be out soon, hopefully. Linwen gets a little testy when I do not update in good time. *grins*

I am trying _Frisha_. It is rather hard sometimes, and sometimes I am just lazy and do not feel like updating. I am odd, obviously. Hope you like this.

Wow _Ymmas Sirron_, that review was not all in capitol letters. Hehe. I like the capitol letters though. They are fun! *Shrugs* as I said before, I am an odd, odd person.

Here is more!!!!

LOL _grumpy_! I like that part too! I wrote that part and was very proud of it. Hehe. And yes, poor lad, he's so confused. Hope you liked this.

Here ya go all!!!! Enjoy!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 6

The Night Cap Inn

The tree travelers walked down the street, a thin fog had settled over the city, and soon after that a light rain had briefly started to fall.

"Arwen, why did you have to attack the man?!" Alede questioned.

"What would have you done, when the man that holds your heart is with another women?!" Arwen bit back, her blue eyes burning like fire as she turned her gaze on Alede.

"Stop it both of you!" Legolas said, reverting back to elvish. "We don't need anymore attention drawn to us at the moment." Legolas said, his silver-blue eyes meeting both Arwen and Alede's.

Alede let out a sigh, and nodded, "Let us stay at the Inn across the road, hopefully the news of us has not reached them yet." Alede said gesturing to the Inn across the way. 

A sign hung over the door, the name of the establishment was painted in red, but the paint had pealed and was now a rust color. The name read: 'The Night Cap'.

Legolas and Arwen made sure the hoods of their cloaks were in place before Alede pushed the swinging door of The Night Cap open.

On entering they were assaulted by the strong smell of smoke, leaving all three companions almost choking on the foul air. But somehow managed to keep their composers.

Several of the men nearest the door turned as Alede entered, their eyes following her.

The three made their way to the bar, where the innkeeper was playing bartender.

"Do you have two rooms available at this time?" Legolas asked, the round man that was stationed behind the bar.

"Aye, and what would ya names be?" The innkeeper asked.

"That is of our business." Legolas replied.

"Alright now, we have two rooms down the hall and off to the right, the rooms are right next to each other." The innkeeper said, as he dropped to pairs of keys into Legolas's hand.

"Hey how you do'in?" A man said as he came up behind Alede, and making the mistake of placing his hand on her shoulder.

Alede's eyes narrowed but she did not move, instead of using a vary simple move on the man that would make him paralyzed long enough for Alede to get away.

"How about you come with me." The man said. Alede stiffened, as the man gave a tug on her shoulder.

"I have no desire to accompany you ANYWHERE sir, and would be much obliged if you would remove your hand from my shoulder." Alede said, her voice driving a cold edge.

"Come on." The man said.

Alede gave a look to Arwen, as if to say, 'I gave him a chance.'

Suddenly Alede drove her elbow into the man's stomach.

She spun around and with one swift move she kicked his legs out from under him, the intoxicated man crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"Shall we?" Alede said, stepping over the now crumpled man, and heading for the hall the innkeeper had pointed out earlier.

Legolas and Arwen exchanged a look before heading after their friend, leaving the sound of glasses clinking and other sounds behind them.

****

TBC~ 

Ok, I know there was no Aragorn/Thorongil/Estel in this. Please do not kill me!!! Kill Linwen!!! She wrote it!!!! If I would have wrote it, there would be Estel galore!!!! Actually, don't kill her either, I need her. *Grins* The stories would not co-authored anymore. So hope you enjoyed, please R&R!


	7. Snowballs

****

A/N: OK, here we are again. I wanted to apologize for getting the next chapter out so late, I just wanted to update "Kaldur DeCahr" so bad. I mean, once Cassia herself reviews your story it really pumps you to write more. *grins*

CASSIA REVIEWED MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Party music plays* But probably only because it is after all a story about her own OC, and cause I told her it was up.

Anyway, back to the answering.

Haha _Grumpy_! There is a bit of Estel in this chapter. Not much, but a little pinch. I am pretty sure there is more of him in the next chapter.

WOW! Tough words _Alex Mistress Squirrel_. Hehe. Well, would it help if I told you I wanted her to stay with Aragorn too. J Seriously, I do want her to a little bit, I don't like Arwen, I would much rather see Glorfie, but that is just me. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

__

LINWEN! What are you doing here mellon nin?! This is your own story, you know that right. Hehe, I know ya do. _Linwen_ says to please not kill her. And do not be mad nin tithen edan mellon.

Haha _Ymmas Sirron_, I showed your review to Linwen on the day she came over, she was speechless. I rather liked it but she was sad that people are trying to kill her. *grins* Anyway, there is a bit of Aragorn in this, though I am not sure if it is as much as you want.

Thanks_ Actresschikmoiinimladris_, hope I spelled that right?

I agree _Frisha_, let's have more Estel! Sorry but there is not much of him in this chapter, I am pretty sure there will be a lot of him in the next one though.

Ok, so here it is.

Chapter 7

Snow Ball

Alede let a sigh escape her lips, as she pushed the door that led out of The Night Cap open, and was starting down the street, and away from the drunks that were by now starting to pass out from all the beer they had drank.

She couldn't take another moment of that place, even the rooms smelled of pipe smoke so thick it assaulted you on entering.

She breathed deeply of the fresh, brisk night air. She looked up at the heavens momentarily, the moon was full and bright, and the silver stars twinkled brightly in the black night sky.

The temperature had dropped considerably, and Alede guessed it to be around 20 degrees or less.

She did not shiver like the rest of the people around her, for she didn't really feel the cold that try as it might to bite at her. She didn't really need the leather cloak she had slipped into before she had left.

Even though it was autumn, snow had started to fall, the white snow dancing in the wind.

The flakes collected in her dark hair, making it look as if white stars had collected in the dark locks.

The beautiful snow collected on the ground, sticking to the brown earth for a time.

She smiled, sitting herself on the bench next to the fountain where only a few days before they had seen Aragorn.

She looked up into the heavens once more, watching as the flakes made their descent.

Some of the white snow fell onto her pale face, she laughed lightly as she gently brushed away the soft pieces of ice.

"I have not seen you act this way in.....years." Legolas's voice came to Alede's keen ears and she looked in the direction the voice had come from.

Legolas stood, leaned against the side of a building, watching Alede.

A pale red blush colored her cheeks. "I have not had the time to enjoy such things of late." Her reply so soft that the prince was the only one who could have herd her.

Legolas nodded, pushing off of the side of the building and moving towards her.

~~~~*~~~~

Aragorn looked out the window of his room, it was night, and nothing but the pale moon light lit the rather small room.

Everyone in the house was asleep except for him, he sat, pondering if he should retire to bed, or go out side.

Going out side won over in the end, and he rose from the side of the bed he had been sitting on, and quietly slipped his boots and leather coat on.

Moving silently out of the room, and walking towards the door, he quietly opened it, and slipped out, shutting the door behind him.

His keen ears caught the sound of joyful laughter coming from the middle of town, not a half a block away.

He turned and started toward the sound.

~~~~*~~~~

Alede formed a ball of snow, as Legolas approached, and when the elf was but 7 feet away, and in good range she let the ball fly, it hit the elf in the arm.

Legolas closed his eyes and shook his head, a smirk forming on his pale face.

"That *will* cost you." He said, as he bent down, and formed a ball of snow and let it fly in Alede's direction.

Alede ducked it, laughter spilled from her as she sent a snow ball flying in return.

He ducked it, and sent another flying towards Alede. 

Snow balls were flying threw the air back and forth, both beings enjoying the snow ball fight to much to even notice the human who was watching them.

Towns folk who were still out in the streets smiled as they glimpsed the youth's snow ball fight.

Shaking their heads and laughing softly as they continued on their way.

Aragorn watched the two beings as snow balls continued to be thrown through the air, back and forth.

Images, pictures appeared before his mind, pictures of the ranger type women, and the other, the blond one.

His heart tugged at him, and his mind ached with a pain as furious as he felt in his hand.

He could not watch this any longer. He turned and started back towards home.

Alede let the last snow ball fly which would end the fight.

It hit Legolas in the chest. Legolas's eyes narrowed slightly in mock anger.

"And yet again you loose a snow ball fight." Alede said with the very essence of innocence.

Legolas rolled his eyes, "_Taryalanca taur'ohtar._" He muttered.

But Alede had herd him and burst into helpless laughter.

"Oh very funny." The prince said as he moved toward the helplessly laughing half elf.

His arms wrapped around Alede's waist, and he kissed her.

Silencing Alede's laughter, as she kissed him back.

She pulled away, she could not, would not hurt Legolas again.

"Legolas...." Alede said, as she turned from him.

"I am sorry." He said, laying his hand on Alede's shoulder.

"We had better be getting back." She said, a small smile on her face, changing the subject.

He nodded and they started back towards The Night Cap.

The two began to walk beck to the inn, Alede ahead of Legolas, the elf prince sighed and looked up to the skies.

"I know she is the one Eru, please, I just know it."

****

TBC~

OK, should be more Estel/Thorongil/Aragorn next chapter. So no killin' the co-author. 

Please R&R, no flames!!!!!


	8. When

Ok, time for those response things.

__

Linwen, mellon nin, why do you keep reviewing your own story? It's a little…degrading? Anyway, you could tell me something you want to say in the author's note?

Sorry _Frisha_, Linwen puts as much Estel as she can. WAIT! Linwen! You could put more Estel!!!!! *shrugs* Well the very reason that there is more Legolas is because she likes him better. I, on the other hand, like Aragorn! And thanks, the next few chapters should have a bit more Aragorn.

Haha! Linwen is in trouble! Seems all our reviewers like Aragorn more than Legolas. Too funny! Anyway, sorry _Ymmas Sirron _here is more!!!

DRAT! Sorry guys! Hope that was all of you, time to go pray and then go to bed!!!! Later!!!!!

Chapter 8

When?

_____________________________________

**__**

When life is hard, where do you turn?

When you feel empty how do you deal?

Do you see these tears?

I cry, but no one hears.

Or do they?

But then I hear You callin'.

And all these things disappear.

~Graces

_______________________________________

Alede took a deep breath, then released it slowly, her breath appearing in front of her eyes.

Arwen sat beside her, and Legolas on the other side, they had chosen to go back to the fountain and see if Aragorn and the woman would be there.

There suspicions were correct.

Arwen and Legolas were seated on the bench, their faces concealed by the hoods of their cloaks.

The hood of Alede's leather coat was down, but her pointed ears were covered by her long dark tresses.

She stood and moved closer to the couple. Her hearing zoning in on their conversation alone, and blocking all other noises out.

~~~~*~~~~

"Thorongil," Gwen said, as she turned her deep blue eyes on the man beside her. "How long do you plan on staying?" She asked her beloved.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked, turning his silver eyes on Gwen.

"How long do you...do you plan on staying with my family...with me?" Gwen asked, as dropped her gaze from Aragorn's.

Aragorn reached out and took Gwen's chin, making her look back up at him.

"I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon Gwen." He said softly, leaning down and gently kissing her.

~~~~*~~~~

Arwen's eyes narrowed, and her body tensed. Legolas noticed that Arwen had become rigged and she had started to twitch slightly from the anger that had built inside of he. He followed her gaze.

His mouth dropped slightly as he saw what his friend was doing. Legolas grasped Arwen's forearm tightly, not about to let Arwen at Aragorn again.

~~~~*~~~~

Alede's mouth dropped slightly as she saw what her friend was doing. Aragorn must not be thinking clearly. 

She returned to Legolas and Arwen, she noted that Legolas was tightly holding the elf maiden back, and she whispered in elvish to the two.

"Legolas, we had better be going." Alede said, shifting her gaze from Legolas to Arwen, the elf maiden was clearly seething. 

Legolas and Arwen stood, Legolas had to half drag the elf maiden away.

"We need to get Aragorn away from that woman, she has so far been with him every time we have seen him." Alede said.

"We need to isolate him. Even if it means having to knock him out." Legolas agreed, replying in elvish.

Alede nodded solemnly, but how would they get him away?

~~~~*~~~~

Elladan and Elrohir sat motionless on the steps of Rivendell, which was odd for the twins, for they were almost always up to something which would get themselves, or their younger brother in trouble. But on some occasions that trouble would also include the help of Legolas and/or Alede.

Or still in vary rare times their younger sister would be included in the mischief, but Alede was around more then Arwen, so she had become a sort of sister to the twins,

along with Legolas who was now like a brother.

"Wonder if they have found him yet." Elrohir said quietly, shifting his deep blue eyes side long.

"I've had enough of this!" Elladan said, as he leapt swiftly to his feet. "I can't sit here and wait for them to come down that road." He said as he looked down at his twin brother.

"Lets go get them." Elrohir said as he also stood a smile on his face.

"Go where?" Elrond asked, as he came out onto the porch of the house of Imladris. His blue eyes eyeing his sons.

"Ada, we can not sit here and wait for them to come down that road! We're going to find them." Elladan said, his eyes showing determination in their depths.

Elrond smiled at his sons, he had thought that was what Elladan was going to say and he had already made the preparations for them.

"Farothir has already prepared previsions, and there are two saddled horses in the stables." Elrond said, the smile on his face widening.

His sons grinned back at him.

"Thank you Ada." They said at the same time. Then hugging their father.

"We will come back with them." Elrohir said quietly, as he pulled back and looked into his father's eyes.

"I know you will." Elrond said in return.

The twins turned on their boot heels and headed for the stables, where they climbed upon their horses and minutes later their forms sped down the road out of Rivendell.

Elrond looked after them a moment, "Be careful my sons." He whispered before walking back into his house.

TBC~

OK! So we now have things a bit more in motion, oh and by the way, the dull chapters were not put to bore you. Linwen thought we needed some more time in this story so she had to make the chapters slow. 

Anyway, the next chapter will definitely be better, when they decide how to get to Aragorn. 

So, stay tuned and I promise to try and get the other stories updated soon!!! I am going to see "The Passion" So I may be an emotional wreck for a few days. Hey, all you out there, who else is going to or has seen it? What'd you think? Did it strengthen your faith at all, or well how did it make you feel? Just curious! 

I am going to need some cheering up after tomorrow, so anyone who wants to send me a nice cheery review, fee free!!!! Flame me you ask? OH! YOU WILL NOT WANT TO MESS WITH ME IN THAT WAY THEN! Well the most it will do is cause me to have an emotional breakdown, but you wouldn't want that, I'd never finish, and Linwen has no FF.net account, so it is all up to me. Anyway, R&R! No flames please!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Timing is Everything

****

So here is the next chapter!!! Enjoy!!!! There should be more Aragorn!!!

Haha! Have we made you testy _Ymmas Sirron_? And I hate Arwen too!!! Always have! But I had to put her in and Linwen likes her, so! Don't worry, hopefully Aragorn will remember soon?

It was good _Alex Mistress Squirrel_. I mean, as good as a movie about Jesus being flogged could be, I would say it was life changing, not good I guess. I don't know!!!! That was the first time I did not enjoy pain in a movie. I am glad I did not enjoy it too, I would have been slightly worried if I had like watching them beat Jesus. Oh and this chapter should be much longer!!! J 

I agree _Lady of Nimrodel_, though I must say this does not have much Aragorn pain and torture, just a bit. My other stories have more. *Grins* I like Aragorn angst too!!! Too much!!! OH! WOW! I am honored!!!!! *turns and shouts to Linwen* LINWEN!!! We have been added to an author alert list!!!! Hehe! Thanks!!!

I think this has more Aragorn, the next story will have much, much more though!!!!! Thanks!!!!!

Ok, onto the chappie!!!!

Chapter 9

Timing Is Everything

__________________________________

**__**

I fall, I make mistakes.

Things I don't think will brake and blow away.

Everything is Pouring down on me, a wind so strong I feel like I will be blown away.

How am I supposed to deal with all this?

How am I supposed to cope with all this?

Will You help me?

Will You be there?

~Graces

______________________________________________

Legolas and Alede moved toward the window. They had found out from some of the towns folk where Aragorn had been staying.

Alede flipped the hood of her leather coat up and over her head, concealing her face.

They peered into the first window, which turned out to be a kitchen. And the next looked in on a child's room.

And the next window was that of a young women's. 

Legolas slid his elven blade from it's sheath, the blade gleamed in the pale moon light.

He slipped the knife in the crack of the window, where the window was separated from the other side of it, and slid it up.

The knife caught on the latch that kept it shut, and opened, Legolas re-sheathed his knife.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Alede asked, a smirk on her face.

"My father." Legolas said simply, grinning a bit at how odd that sounded in his own ears.

"Really? I hardly would think king Thranduil would teach you something like that." Alede said.

A sly grin appeared on Legolas's face as he turned his silver-blue eyes on her.

"Never know when you'll need some skill." Legolas said shrugging his shoulders.

"Right....." Alede said, raising one eye brow.

"Ladies first." Legolas said, gesturing towards the now open window.

"_Hannad _[thanks]." Alede said, as she easily passed through the window and into the room, not making a sound as she entered. Legolas entering after her.

"How do you want to do this?" Legolas asked, a small grin on his face.

Alede shrugged, "It would be easier to knock him out, then we can make a clean get away." She said, her light blue eye scanning the room around them.

"I'll keep watch." She said, silently moving towards the door.

Legolas drew his elven dagger, and moved towards the bed where his friend lay. "Forgive me _mellon nin_ [my friend]." He whispered, as he brought the but of his dagger down against his friend's scull, knocking the ranger into an unconscious state.

One thing was for sure, Aragorn would have a vary nasty headache when he awoke.

"Legolas, someone's coming." Alede hissed in elvish. Quickly moving towards the bed and helping Legolas with Aragorn.

They had to drop the ranger out of the window, Aragorn hit the ground with a thud, making the snow that had piled at the base of the window and on the street plume in a cloud of white as the ranger hit the soft pile of ice.

The elven prince winced in guilt as he heard the loud noise from his friends motionless body.

Alede and Legolas leapt out the window, and closing it quickly behind them, as they crouched below, praying that whoever entered the room would not look down, and out the window.

~~~~*~~~~

It was mid morning, and Gwen had discovered that Thorongil was no longer there.

"Listen Gwen," Gwen looked up at her mother Danlea. "He did not have to stay here. He stayed on his own accord. Although I must say that I wish he had stayed to say goodbye. Maybe he's not good at saying goodbye. But what ever the cause he's gone now." Danlea said gently.

"I don't believe that." Gwen said quietly, as she stood from her chair, and moved towards a coat rack.

She slipped into her cloak, and was out the door, slamming it behind her.

~~~~*~~~~

Aragorn tried to open his silver eyes, but his head ached horribly, and he shut them again.

Now that he thought about it, his whole body ached slightly, but not as bad as his head ached. It throbbed with pain even when he thought.

"Legolas, he's coming around." A sweet voice said softly, the sound carried to his ears and soothed his aching head slightly.

He opened his grey eyes despite of the pain that it caused. And blinked, he was not in Deollyn's house! 

He had no idea where he was but the room smelled of pipe smoke and he could tell that there were at least three tall figures around the room.

The blond man was standing by a hearth across the room. 

A raven haired women sat in a chair across the room also her fingers idly playing with one of her raven black tresses, twisting the black hair around her slender fingers.

And yet another women sat nearer to the bed in a large over stuffed chair, her form lax in the soft furniture.

He could feel her light blue eyes on him.

"Do you remember who you are?" The women asked, her voice soft.

"Who-who are you?" Aragorn stuttered out, fear gripping his heart.

The women sighed, shaking her head solemnly.

"I am Alede daughter of the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of the elven realm of LothLorien. My companions are, Legolas son of Thranduil and prince of Mirkwood.

And Arwen, daughter of Elrond lord of Rivendell." The one called Alede said, idly brushing a lock of her dark hair back, revealing her pointed ears.

"Your-Your elves?" Aragorn said, his silver eyes wide with fear.

"Yes. Arwen and Legolas are elves, and I am a half elf. Which includes me as elf also." Alede said a small smirk on her lips.

"We won't hurt you." Alede stated quietly as she saw the fear in the ranger's eyes.

"I need to see your hand." The one, named Arwen, said from across the room.

She had been quiet for the entire time, and now she spoke, her sweet voice soothing his headache slightly.

"Why?" Aragorn asked, flinching away from the elf maiden that had slapped him.

"Please." Arwen pleaded. Something in the elf's eyes was familiar to him and he complied, letting Arwen take his hand which had started to throb again.

"Legolas, bring a candle here." Arwen said motioning the Silvan elf towards her.

He brought the candle to her, and Alede leaned closer to see what Arwen was doing.

"AncaAnga." Alede and Arwen said at the same time.

"What is that?" Legolas asked, his brow furrowed slightly.

"It is a plant that grows only on the out skirts of Rivendell and it also grows in LothLorien, but it is not as prominent there."

"It has tiny spikes which are injected into the poor soul's skin on contact. It makes the victim forget everything. He won't know where he came from, who he is, and all his memories will flee from him. Which has happened to Estel. It takes about two weeks for the poison to work it's way through the being's system." Alede explained.

The prince nodded as he looked at his friend. And then looking back to Alede.

"How do you get them out?" He asked.

"That's the hard part," Alede said as she dropped her light blue eyes from Legolas's gaze.

"You have to burn them out, or the poison will keep pumping into his system. 

We have to put his hand in or very, very close to the fire." Alede said, her eyes sad.

She did not wish to cause Aragorn anymore pain.

"Is that the only way?" Legolas quietly asked, eyes hoping.

"Unfortunately, yes." Alede replied, she closed her eyes, she in no way wanted to go through the Procedure.

She had seen it before, many years ago when she was but a child.

One of the guards had accidently brushed the plant with his hand, and the healers had to burn the spikes out. They had explained that they had to do it that way, for if they did not the spikes would just keep on producing the poison, that would shoot threw the victim's system.

Pulling them out was a long and tedious job, and it did nothing so there was absolutely no use trying.

She shook her head, remembering the screams that had come from the elf as he had to go threw the procedure.

The healers had suggested that the elf sleep through it, but the guard would have none of that, he had not trusted the strangers.

Unfortunately they couldn't even give Aragorn the choice for the had none of the herbs with them.

"But what we could do is put it off for a while." Alede said after a few moments.

Alede frowned slightly and turned back to Aragorn.

"Thorongil?" Alede said. "Is that not your name?" She asked, her light blue eyes kind as they rested on the young man.

"Yes." Estel answered.

"Who was the family you were staying with?" Alede asked gently as she sat back down in her chair.

Arwen had stepped back and so had Legolas, both elves retiring to their spots around the room.

Aragorn hesitated once more, but something within the maiden's eyes was trust worthy and he soon told her and the two elves what had happened to him as far as he could remember.

Alede stood and moved away towards Legolas where he stood across the room, deep in thought as he had listened to his friend.

The prince looked up at her when she approached.

"I think we need to pay a little visit to Gwen." Alede said shifting her light blue eyes down towards the prince where he sat on the floor.

He stood swiftly to his feet, a grin upon his pale face.

****

TBC~

Ok, that's it for this chapter, a little more Aragorn in it, not much but at least he's been rejoined with his friends, even if he does not know who they are. *Sigh*

Please R&R!!! No flames!!!!!1


	10. Fight

Chapter 10

Fight

___________________________________

**__**

We all know the girls that I am talking about,

Well they are time bombs and they are ticking,

And the only question's when they'll blow up/ and they'll blow up,

We know that without a doubt

Cause they're those girls ,

Yeah you know those girls who let their emotions get the best of them.

-Relient K

___________________________________________________

Legolas and Alede stood outside the door of Deollyn's home.

Arwen had stayed behind with Aragorn while Legolas and Alede went to see Gwen.

Legolas raised his hand, and knocked on the door.

They could hear movements from inside the house, and minutes later the door opened and revealed a maiden who held a striking resemblance of Arwen.

Her deep blue eyes widened as she remembered who they were. But then her gaze suddenly hardened, and she pursed her lips.

"May we speak with you a moment?" Legolas asked from beneath his hood.

"One moment." Gwen said, disappearing back inside the house, but then coming back out moments later, her coat wrapped around her.

"What have you done with him!?" Gwen asked, as she firmly shut the door behind her.

"We have dealt him no harm, if that is what you mean." Alede said shifting her light blue eyes so she could meet Gwen's piercing gaze.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Alede let out a sigh, she had hoped to avoid this but that was no longer a option.

"I am Alede daughter of the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of the elven realm of Caras Galadhon. And this is Legolas of the woodland realm." Alede said making a hand gesture to where the prince stood.

Gwen nodded Alede's words held a ring of truth to them, and she believed the elf maiden.

But she had only ever herd of such things in stories her father had told her when she was a small child.

She had thousands of questions for the elves, but she put her questions aside, and focused on why they had come in the first place.

Her eyes softened and her tone did not hold an edge to it any longer.

"But why are elves in Gondor? I have herd only of such beings in stories when I was younger." Gwen asked.

The cloaked being had pushed his hood back, and his pale golden locks spilled over his strong shoulders.

Gwen unintentionally starred at Legolas's pointed ears, and she shifted her gaze back to Alede who had idly pushed a strand of her dark tresses behind one of her pointed ears.

She starred at the maiden a moment before shifting her deep blue eyes back to Legolas. 

Her gaze studying the prince's pale face.

"We are here to take our friend home, the one you have called Thorongil. His *real* name is Strider, and his family wants him back, and so do we." Legolas said, raising one eye brow at the human girl before him.

"What do you want with me then?" Gwen asked.

"We need you to help us." Alede said simply, "Will you?" Alede asked.

Gwen nodded, and brilliant smiles came over the elves's faces.

"Come with us." Legolas said, motioning Gwen to follow them as they passed threw the crowd. Gwen hurried after them, trying to catch up to them.

They walked for some time in silence till they came to a establishment called "The Night Cap".

Legolas, Alede, and Gwen entered the bar, but the two elves quickly led Gwen down the hall and to the room where they were keeping the ranger.

~~~~*~~~~

Aragorn watched the elf maiden closely, his head still ached and his hand hurt almost unbearably.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, it hurt to even speak, it felt like the room was spinning.

Arwen noticed the pain etched on Aragorn's face, and worry entered the depths of her deep blue eyes.

"Shh._....meleth nin _[my love]." Arwen soothed, as she gently brushed the ranger's cheek with the back of her hand.

Aragorn raised his grey eyes and looked straight into Arwen's deep blue eyes.

He felt a love there for him, which he could not understand, for he had never before met this elf maiden. Or at least as far as he could remember, but that was not much considering he had no idea who he was, or where he had come from.

~~~~*~~~~

Elladan and Elrohir looked upon Minas Tirith, they were less then half a mile from the city.

It had not been hard to track Legolas, Alede, and Arwen. For the three had left a pretty clear trail.

They nudged their horses forward to full run, the brisk wind blew against the twins as they rode towards the city.

They pulled the hoods of their cloaks over their heads, concealing their faces, and their dark hair. The guards of the city admitted them.

A stable was near to the gates, and they asked to board their horses for a week at most.

When that was taken care of, they started to move threw the city. Trying to find anything about where the three might be staying.

~~~~*~~~~

Aragorn and Arwen looked up as the door opened, Gwen stood in the door, Alede and Legolas behind her.

Gwen's deep blue eyes narrowed with rage as her gaze landed on Arwen who had yet to pull her hand back.

"You." Gwen ground out, her voice driving a cold edge.

Arwen's deep blue eyes also narrowed with anger as the day before when she had seen Gwen and Aragorn flashed through her mind, and she stood swiftly from her chair.

By this time Gwen had fully entered the room, and Alede and Legolas had entered also shutting the door behind them and moving away from the enraged women.

"You." Arwen said, her eyes flashing dangerously. "How dare you." Arwen ground out.

"How dare you!" Gwen fired back. Arwen had crossed the room to where Gwen had been standing.

Gwen gave the elf maiden a push, and Arwen stumbled back slightly. But quickly regained her balance, and returned the shove with one of her own, making the human stumble and fall.

Although Gwen swiftly stood to her feet and let her fist fly, hitting Arwen hard in the stomach.

The elf maiden doubled over from the pain. But recovered and sent a fist flying in return that hit Gwen in the jaw.

Gwen cried out in pain bringing her hand to her jaw, and rubbing it to sooth the ache.

She reached out and struck Arwen across the cheek. Arwen's head turned from the impact.

Alede had had about enough of this, and she tried to brake up the fight that had begun but ended up being pulled into it.

Legolas had crossed to Aragorn who had risen to his feet. Watching the fight that was going down.

Legolas looked over at Aragorn, as if to say: 'You want to stop this?'

Aragorn vigorously shook his head.

"No way." Estel said, turning his silver eyes on Legolas.

"I agree." Legolas said.

"How much do you want to bet Arwen wins?" Aragorn asked, cocking one eye brow in question at the prince.

"You're on." Legolas said, a grin on his face.

Legolas and Aragorn turned as the door opened and Elladan and Elrohir entered.

Stopping dead in their tracks as they saw the fight that had ensued.

Elladan and Elrohir leapt out of the way as the women came to near to them.

The twins quickly crossed to Aragorn and Legolas who stood a safe distance from the fighting maidens.

"Whats going on?" Elrohir asked, his gaze slowly working it's way back over to the angry women before turning back to Legolas and Aragorn.

Legolas explained all that had happened quickly and the twins cocked their heads slightly.

"Who's betting on who?" Elladan asked when Legolas finished, seating himself in a chair near to where the others stood safely away from the maidens.

"I am betting that Arwen wins." Aragorn said.

"And I am betting Alede gets out of there soon." Legolas said.

"How much?" The twins asked in unison.

"How about..." Legolas paused a moment, in thought. "If I loose I come, and stay in Rivendell for a year." The prince said finally. The twins laughed.

"Your on," Elrohir said around his laughter. "Though I think father will die of a heart attack when he hears of it."

Legolas's bet that Alede would get out of the fight soon, won out first.

She was able to escape with just a bloody lip, and only a few bruises and scratches to her arms.

But Gwen and Arwen kept at it, punches were thrown back and forth, slaps every so often echoed of skin.

Cries of pain came from the maidens every so often, as hair was tugged, and nails dug into soft flesh.

"Guys! Stop placing bets and get in there and pull them apart NOW!" Alede cried, her eyes flashing with anger at the men who were just sitting there placing bets on who would win the fight.

She swiped at the blood that trickled from her lip, wincing from the pain that her touch caused.

Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir immediately stopped their chatter and looked at Alede a moment.

"NOW!" Alede half screamed half evenly said.

All four jumped to their feet and Elladan and Elrohir went to pry their sister away from Gwen while Legolas and Aragorn went to get Gwen away from Arwen.

Alede rolled her eyes, "Men." She said, shaking her head, and rubbing her weary eyes.

Elladan and Elrohir struggled to keep their sister back. One of Arwen's eyes was black, and blood ran from her own lip.

She had scratches on her neck, and the arms of her dress were torn a littler and blood stained.

Gwen was in no better shape with her one black eye, scratches decorated her arms and the tattered sleeves of her dress were a little crimson from the injuries.

Blood ran from her mouth from when Arwen had slapped her.

"Look at yourselves! You are acting like a bunch of toddlers!" Alede cried, rubbing her own sore jaw from when she had been punched.

"While you are pulling each other's hair out, the men are placing bets on which one of you will win!" Alede cried.

"You what?!" Arwen and Gwen cried at the same time, both wriggling out of their holder's grasp. Gwen turning on Aragorn, and Arwen on her brothers.

Legolas backed away from Aragorn and Gwen, half running into Alede.

He turned around, and Alede's eyes narrowed as she grasped his forearm tightly.

"Oh no, you are not getting away that easily." Alede said, her voice carrying a edge to it.

The prince grimaced and tried to back away. 'This is going to be a long night.'

****

TBC~  


Ok, so that was about 5-6 pages. Short I know and obviously they got nothing important accomplished accept Arwen and Alede got to try and kill each other. 

Barely any Aragorn once more, but that is definitely not my fault. All these chapters are written by Linwen. If it were me, I never would have had a cat fight in it. But Linwen had to do it. 

So! No flames please and I am going to answer the reviews at the end of the story now so that if something that you asked about happened in the chapter, I can actually tell you. 

Hope that made sense, anyway, PLEASE R&R! But keep it kind. Do not flame us!!! Please!!! 

Well, I hurried as much as I could _BabeyRachey_**. I hope it was fast enough. I have been so busy lately. Stress is really buildin' high. Hope you liked this chapter. J **

WOW! Thanks _Moismiley_**!!! I am sure if I read and reviewed one of your stories, I have been so busy I can not remember. Could you tell me? And if I have not, I will be happy too. J Hope you liked this!!!**

Yes _grumpy _**, they got Aragorn back and now, he must get his memory back. Thanks for reviewing!!!**

Get in line _Lady of Nimrodel_**, we all want his for ourselves. Hehe. I do to, well Linwen would rather have Legolas, but that is fine, more chance of us getting Aragorn. And I know 'he hit your baby.' and I am sorry, well not really, since I am sick minded and relish in pain. *shrugs* I am so weird. Anyway, Oh yes, there is me and then Linwen, that makes two. But actually, I am a modern day Gollum. Hehe. I am creepy and weird (as I have already said) though I do not bite people or try and strangle them so I can get little round pieces of yellow jewelry. LOL. Yes I believe there is more in my other stories, the current one will have LOTS, I think. Anyway, gotta go! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you review again!!!!**

HAHA! LOL _Ymmas Sirron_**! That sounds like me! When Cassia was writing EfM I did things like that. Anyway, Here is more for you!!!**

Ok, so I will try and update soon as I can, things are very stressful and busy right now. Anyway Please R&R! No flaming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Recollections

Chapter 11

Recollections

After Alede, Arwen, and Gwen had dealt with the men, and Arwen and Gwen had apologized to each other, and the injuries were dealt with.

Now, they had to take the spikes out of Aragorn's hand.

Like Alede had said, it was a terrible procedure. Arwen brought the fire dangerously close to Aragorn's hand. While Legolas, Elrohir, and Elladan held the frightened man down.

Alede had taken Gwen aside so she could explain what the procedure was for.

Gwen's deep blue eyes were filled with worry, as she starred at her beloved.

Aragorn cried out in pain as the blistering heat was placed only a inch away from his hand.

The spikes that were imbedded in his hand started to appear on the surface of his fingers, and the tiny spikes fell out on to the floor.

Unfortunately, Arwen had to keep the blistering heat only half an inch away from Estel's skin until she was sure that all of the reached spikes had gone.

Aragorn had closed his eyes against the pain in his hand. But now he opened them and memories flooded his mind.

Memories of his father and brothers, memories of Legolas and Alede, memories of Arwen.

And finally, the bitter memories of Mithdil's death.

"'Dan, 'Ro? what are you doing here?" Aragorn asked, as he shifted his silver eyes on his brothers.

"To find you." Elrohir and Elladan said in unison, smiles adorned the twin's faces.

"Gwen I am sorry." Aragorn said quietly as his gaze shifted to Gwen. Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan let up their hold on him. And he stood, moving towards the maiden across the room.

He stopped, his face was inches away from Gwen's so they could talk.

"I can't stay with you." Estel said, the sorrow in the silver eyes was enough to brake the young maiden's heart.

"Thorongil....." Gwen said, she bit her lower lip to keep the crystal tears at bay that threatened to spill down her fair cheeks.

"I am so sorry Gwen." Aragorn said again, resting his hand on her arm. "I have a family, I have someone who loves me. I never meant to hurt you."

Her deep blue eyes searched the silver ones, and she could not hold back the crystal tears any longer.

The tears spilled down her cheeks, and silent sobs racked her being.

She rested her head against Aragorn's chest. As the ranger tried to comfort her.

The pain pierced her heart like a cold steel knife, she felt as if she had just been punched in the stomach.

Her world had just been turned upside down, and her mind was a spinning mass of confusion, hurt, and sorrow.

__

~A Day later~

They had left Minas Tirith hours ago, but the scenes of their departure haunted Aragorn.

It was mid-night and the moon was high in the night sky. The beautiful silver stars blinked in their black home.

The fire light lit Aragorn's face as he starred into the dancing flames, thinking on the days events.

All the others were asleep, except him. He had offered to take first watch.

So consumed by his thoughts, he did not hear Legolas's approach, and jumped slightly when he felt the prince's hand on his shoulder.

~~~~*~~~~

Gwen stood at her window, bathed in the pale moon light that came in threw the pane of glass.

Crystal tears streaked her cheeks as she starred out into the night.

When she had come home, her mother had quickly seen that she had been into a fight of some kind, and had demanded that Gwen tell her what had happened to her, to make her look as if she had just been trampled by a herd of wild horses.

But Gwen had rushed from her mother, and into her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

The swelling around her eye had gone down, and it was still discolored a bit, but not as bad as it had been.

However the pain in her heart did not flee from her, and she wished she could erase everything from the last three months from her mind.

Pictures of Thorongil and herself flashed through her mind, playing themselves over and over again in front of her mind's eye.

Silent sobs racked Gwen's lithe frame, as the tears came harder, and faster.

__

'I've got to get over him.' A part of her told herself. _'But how?' _She thought.

__

'The more you dwell on it, the more it is going to hurt.' The voice told her again.

She nodded, taking a deep breath, stilling the sobs. And wiping her eyes until there was no sign that she had been crying save the red and distension.

She locked the painful feelings, and memories away inside of her.

There was no way that she would EVER visit any of those feelings or memories, or thoughts ever again.

~~~~*~~~~

Aragorn looked over at Legolas as he seated himself next to Aragorn, leaning back against the large rock behind the friends.

"You did the right thing." Legolas said, reading his friend's thoughts.

"You think so?" Aragorn said, his silver eyes searching the silver-blue one's.

"Yes." Legolas said, resting his hand on Estel's shoulder, and giving it a squeeze.

"A part of me was in love with her." Aragorn admitted, turning his gaze back to the dancing red flames.

Legolas didn't say anything but listened, and let the ranger think.

__

~Weeks later~

They finally made their way down the road to Rivendell.

The valley sparkled with dew and the flowers seemed to glisten in the soft comforting light.

The twins ran ahead, with Aragorn in tow, next to him rode Arwen. Leaving Legolas and Alede behind.

Legolas looked up at Alede who rode upon Elrohir's horse.

She nodded, and the elf prince leapt up onto the back of the animal, his arms coming around Alede's trim waist.

"_Noro lim_ [go faster]." Alede whispered to the horse. And the animal leapt forward racing down the rest of the road. 

They pulled the horses to a stop, and Legolas leapt down off of the animal.

Elrond stood on the porch of his house. A brilliant smile on the elf lord's face.

"_Hannon le, Legolas, Alede, Arwen. _[thank you]" Elrond said as his daughter rushed to him, and hugged him tightly before pulling back.

"You must stay." Elrond said, turning to Legolas and Alede.

"It seems it would not be complete if you two were not here to take part in what ever mischief that my sons will get themselves into." Elrond said, his voice only a little sarcastic.

All the while thinking to himself, _'Eru, what did I just get myself into?' _

And Legolas, Arwen, and Alede stayed the rest of the winter. And Elrond's thoughts would be justified, within that space of time more things would happen then any of them would think possible.

But that is another story.

**__**

THE END of this story

****

*Claps* You made it through the story, *grins* but it is not over! Me and Linwen have been working for months on the story after this, and the story after the one that is after this. And let me tell you, there is more trouble for our favorite elf and ranger, as well as our favorite OC/half-elf/ranger girl.

So, here is a preview for you, and because we are not as big in our writing as Cassia, we do not have a picture or a trailer. *Sigh* I wish we did, but I am thinking about asking for some computer programs for my b-day, so! Anyway, hope you liked this story, PLEASE R&R! And stay tuned for our next story:

Fallen Angel

By Linwen and Firniswin

"LEGOLAS! ALEDE!" 

Both heads turned to see two elves running through the door, the snow did not crush beneath their feet but they ran atop it. 

To most they were not able to be differentiated. But Alede and Legolas knew exactly who was who.

One of the raven haired elves ran up to Legolas panting but he wore no smile.

"What is wrong Elladan?" Legolas asked smiling, but his smile faded as he looked around them and through the open door. He waited for his human friend to appear, but no one came.

Elladan heaved slightly and coughed. 

"There has been a problem." he stated quietly looking to his twin, the other elf nodded politely and continued.

"Aragorn is….." a sob shook the twin's frame. "dying." he whispered. 

Legolas stared, he could not feel anything. His entire body went completely numb at the prospect of his best friend laying upon a bed, life draining from him. 

The elf prince's eyes turned cold, Alede felt tears streaking her cheeks. 

"Take us to him!" he ordered, his voice strong and undaunted by the ill news.

The twins nodded, pain and fright etched upon their faces.

****

So I'm a brat! What else is new? J Anyway, I should start posting that by next week. 

****

Here are the replies and comments and stuff like that!!!!!

**OH YES!!! We can not have any competition now!! Aragorn is ours!! Our precious!! They stole him from us, specially stupppid elfsy woman!!! *hiss* *coughs* Anyway, I think there is more Aragorn this time, there is definitely in the next story!!!!!! Glad you liked it **_Lady of Nimrodel_**!!!!!!!**

Hope this update is soon enough _Magicgirl80_**. Hope you liked the story!!!**

Did you win _Ymmas Sirron_**? Hehe, that is funny. I have actually never really seen a boy bet on a girl in a cat-fight. *shrugs* I must be very sheltered then huh? Hehe. Hope you liked this last chapter!!!!**

Yes I know _Catmint_**. It is not me doing that, Linwen accidentally does that and when I go over the story I see no red marks, so you must see my problem, but I have been trying to read over the entire thing. It just takes so long, and I made sure to tell Linwen that she must be careful. Thanks!!!**

Yes _Rachel the Almighty_**! It was rather great thought. In case you were wondering, I HATE ARWEN!!!!!!!! Anyway, I am glad you liked it!!!**

Ok, so that is about it! Please R&R for this chapter and please tune in for the next story!!!!!!!!


End file.
